


Words You'll Never Hear

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, In Game, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, ish, sort of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you!” I tried screaming out but my lips felt glued, my throat tight as if I was being strangled. “Please, stop! Turn around!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words You'll Never Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of first time writing in first person so forgive me for any...bad writing? I'm not sure how to put it :P Anyway, yeah, this one’s pretty...sad, I guess. Angsty is how I’d put it.

_“I love you!”_ I tried screaming out but my lips felt glued, my throat tight as if I was being strangled. _“Please, stop! Turn around!”_ but the look he gave me was far too painful for me to make such a confession.

I had to report him! If I hadn’t, I was sure he’d fall into an even worse state, but as he walks away, hands shoved into his pockets no doubt looking for his flask, I can feel I had made the wrong choice.

Who was I to even make such a bold confession anyway? Why would he even think about me as more than his partner and once friend? He had lost his daughter and his wife and gone missing. I felt that I was being cheated for having feelings for a man that would never return my feelings but with the pain he was no doubt in, I had no right to complain.

“It never affected my work.” He said during our time in hell while I felt my body slowly giving up on itself.

“You know I didn’t report you because of your work, Sebastian.”

“What else is there?”

 _“Me.”_ I wanted to say but again, my voice was caught. _“I’m still here, Seb. I’ve always been here for you.”_

“Come on. I need my partner here.” He said as he took my arm to pull me up.

But he was right. I was his partner even if I wanted it to mean more, I was still here. I was meant to be by his side with whatever weapon I had to try and cover him…thought I had felt I more than lacked in that department so far.

There were many chances for me to tell Seb how I felt about him but none of those chances felt like they’d do any good. I felt as if I’d say it then something would happen to make Sebastian disregarded my words. If I wanted to tell him, it’d have to be soon.

But as I lay here, with a bullet wound in my chest and vision slowly fading, I feel tears slip from my eyes.  
All those chances I didn’t take because I thought it wasn’t the right time seemed like perfect timing now. All I was able to hear was the crumbling of ground and Sebastian’s yell. Whether he’s dead or alive, I won’t know. I can feel my heart tighten in guilt as I hope he is dead, crushed under rubble so that I can pass and join him again. Then again, Sebastian was always stronger…the main character. He couldn’t die, Ruvik wouldn’t let him, but what did the white hooded man care if Sebastian’s useless partner died?

As I take my last breaths, my tears begin to run out, my heart losing the battle to keep alive, I can’t help but scream out the words I wanted Sebastian to know in my head. I wanted them to be heard, to be said to the man I cared so much for, to maybe even feel Sebastian’s arms tight around me as death takes me, to hear him whisper in my ear the words I’ve dreamed about him saying…but I know that will never happen. It was dream and it will always remain a dream. Sebastian could never love someone like me…I…I just wish I could finally tell him that…that I…

The tears finally came to end; his body finally falls limp with one last breath. “I’ve always loved you…Sebastian…”

**Author's Note:**

> Take of this what you will. I just was in the mood to write something sad so...yeah. This came out.


End file.
